The Legend of Zelda: Nightmare Invasion
by dragonlord41
Summary: Sequel to TP. When darkness falls, a Hero rises. But what happens when the Hero is not enough? Link will have to face against a much greater evil than either Zant or Ganondorf, and this time he will not do it alone.
1. Peaceful Times

The Legend of Zelda: Nightmare InvasionPrologue: Peaceful Times

Link was sitting in his house at Ordon Village. He could not forget what had happened. Midna, the ruler of the twilight, destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. Midna had helped him save Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf. Link could not help but think about what would've happened if the Sages did not show what was behind the Twilight.

Ganondorf's final words were, "The history of light and shadow shall be written in blood."

Link went outside and saw Talo standing in the opening watching Colin practice his sword swinging. Malo had such luck in Kakariko Village that he decided to stay there. Beth and Ilia were taking care of Epona, Link's horse. Link went to show Colin some moves he had learned while he traveled to Hyrule Castle. So far he had learned six of the seven.

"The final move that I am going to teach you is the great spin," said Link.

Link and Colin practiced for 20 minutes before Colin perfected it. All of a sudden multiple screeches came and a flock of birds came straight for Link.

Link let the birds fly by. He knew what they were. They were messengers for the sacred tribes, royal family, towns, and the resistance.

The letters were from Darbus, Prince Ralis, Telma, Renado, Yeto, and Princess Zelda. They all wanted help with a new danger that lurked on the horizon. It felt even worse than the Twilight.

Colin, Rusl, Mayor Bo, and Link decided to head out. Rusl would see to the Prince Ralis and Yeto, Mayor Bo would help Darbus. Colin shall help out Renado, while Link set off to Castle Town where Telma and Zelda await.

Uli, Ilia, and Beth came into the clearing near Link's house and wished everyone good luck. Then, Rusl, Link, Mayor Bo, and Colin set off as the sun set behind a cloud.

_Dark omens ahead?_ Link questioned to himself.


	2. Mysterious Enemy

A/N: The first few chapters will be a bit rushed then everything will go smooth from there.

Chapter 1: Mysterious Enemy

After Rusl, Link, Mayor Bo, and Colin all went to their destinations they had to go to Hyrule Castle.

The swiftest of the Zoras, the bravest of the Kakariko citizens, the mightiest of the Gorons, and the resistance were all invited as well. A few days of travel later and everyone made it to the castle.

"Tomorrow, a day of mystery and a day that we shall go to war with this darkness!" commanded Princess Zelda to the Royal Court Guard and everyone else.

A few days had passed since the arrival of everyone. The Castle was rebuilt with Zora scales, Goron rocks, and Hylian markings to show the ever-growing relationship between the three races.

Zelda sat in her throne room and used the Triforce of Wisdom to gain knowledge on the enemies' attacks. So far only bokoblin, bulbins, lizalfos, kargoroks, and keese had attacked. They came as an army and died with only a few casualties on the Hylian side. As Zelda recapped these events, she realized that the monsters were used to figure how strong the kingdom became.

"A dark shadow is coming..." Zelda warned her comrades.

A distant rumble came through the darkness. Not one, not two, but ten big, ominous shadows appeared through the darkness.

"Ten shadows approach us," Zelda told Link and he got ready for battle. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder and said, "They are way too powerful for you and the resistance alone."

"Do you know what these shadows are?" asked Link.

"Yes," replied Zelda, "They are Darkhammer, Darknut, Death Sword, Aeralfos, Deku Toad, Diababa, Morpheel, Stallord, Armogohma, and Argorok."

"So, everyone will be needed?"

"Perhaps."

"What about her?"

"We can't speak to her. Remember what she did?"

"Unfortunately yes. However, when Zant ruled, Ganondorf entered here while it was broken."

"Now that raises a series of questions such as how he came to the World of Light."

"What are the shadows doing?"

"They are only shadows, they do not move unless their real selves do. The Sages might be able to help us out with this matter as to the shadows and her."

"So, I have to go to the Chamber in the Gerudo Desert? This is going to be fun," Link set off on his own quest.


	3. War!

Chapter 2: War!

The shadows disappeared as daylight broke through the nighttime sky. All the bridges and paths to Castle Town were destroyed.

"What are these things?" asked Shad, bewildered by what Link told him. Shad was always sure of what was happening, but this time he was stumped.

"They are the same enemies I fought during the Twilight incident," Link answered.

"You mean like the dragon and spider?" Ashei questioned Link.

"Yes, however there were more than just those two," said Link.

"How many were there?" asked Telma. This got Darbus' and Prince Ralis' attention.

"There were ten," Link said sadly. Everyone, including the Gorons, looked dumbstruck.

"Link, take a look at this! It's a secret realm, more mysterious than the Twilight or Sacred Realms. It's called the Nightmare Realm, where everything is our worst fears. However, there is only one link and that is in the-" Shad broke off as an explosion sounded outside. Darbus, Gor Coron, Dangoro, Ashei, and Link went to look for the source of the explosion.

"Oh no!" Link exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it Brother?" asked Darbus.

Link didn't have to answer as an army of Aeralfos-riding Darknuts came into the vicinity.

"All Gorons to the enemies!" yelled Darbus.

The Darknuts seemed different. Some used swords as they would normally, but some were using bows and arrows for distance. The Aeralfos spat out bombs that exploded in a mid-sized blast radius. The Gorons did not seem fazed by any of these attacks.

The battle raged on for hours, sometimes Auru would fire his shoulder cannon at the beasts. However, one of the Aeralfos was fast and dodged all of the shots.

The beast swooped down and the Darknut that was riding it stabbed Auru.

Auru had died that night.


	4. Journey

Chapter 4: Journey

The rain did not let up. It was raining ever since Auru died. His death was a heavy loss. Zelda ordered the Goron elder, Gor Liggs, and Renado to prepare a funeral. Many people came. Darbus, Dangoro, Gor Coron, Ashei, Link, and the Hylian Guard guarded the area.

Link took the area that was hidden. He said the enemies would hide there until the time was right. That was a lie. He used the entrance near him to escape.

There were many things on Link's mind. One was getting to the Gerudo Mesa. Another was what the Nightmare Realm was. However, the one thing that bothered him was how come the Sages only told him of one passageway to the Twilight Realm.

Link went to South Hyrule Field. Nobody was there and he then donned the Zora Armor and Iron Boots. He went to the hole and dove straight into Lake Hylia. Link went to one of the three canons there. One was the Sky Cannon, the cannon in Fyer's hut, and the Oasis cannon.

Link chose the Oasis Cannon and launched himself towards the desert. As soon as he landed he took out his map and saw that he marked his landing spot. He then drew a line to the Mirror Chamber.

* * *

After a few hours of trekking through the sand, Link came upon the Bulbilin encampment. Link readied his bow and went towards the chamber. He decided that there weren't any Bulblins there.

Link went into the Arbiter's Grounds, and easily decimated every enemy there. After awhile he went to the room where he fought the Stallord. Link took out his Spinner and rode the groove all the way to the top, and then went outside to the Mirror Chamber.

The Chamber looked exactly the same except the Mirror was gone and so was the portal to the Twilight Realm. Link went to the center and waited for the Sages to arrive.


	5. Legends

**Author's note: This chapter is going to be an interesting one as it tells of a few lost stories. I won't post next chapter without a review from somebody. So R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Legends

"Link," said one of the Sages, "listen to this story…

"Long ago, there existed three realms. The Twilight, the Sacred, and the Light. However, after the Twili were banished from Hyrule some harbored a new power and hatred for Hyrule…

"When the Twili Leader learned of this, he created a fourth realm and banished them to there.

"Almost 100 years later, the portal had reopened and the banished returned. When they returned, they used their new power on the Twili leader and killed him.

"Another leader of the Twilight was chosen and destroyed the portal to the realm now known as the Nightmare Realm. Somehow a second portal was created and they used it to enter the World of Light…"

Link stood, bewildered by the story in the center of the Mirror Chamber. "What about a second link to the Twilight Realm?" That got the Sages' attention.

"The other link is when all three Triforces are brought to the Sacred Grove. Here is the Triforce of Power's wielder…" the Sage transformed into a man in his mid-thirties with brown hair that was messed up enough to rival that of Link's, brown eyes, and a fierce look on his face that was frightening, but he did manage to slay four Darknuts all on his own.

Link got up to leave when a Sage said, "Wait. We have more to tell you.

"Now that your Master Sword is engulfed with the light, you are able to harness it like no other being could. For that blade could only have that power for you and only you. Now, the Master Sword is the first item that you need to help you win. The other four are hidden in four remote locations. One in the sky, one in the mountains, one in the cold, and one underwater.

"These items are known as the Light Items, for they have the power of Light bestowed upon them. These items were created during the Imprisoning War. When the neighboring countries of Holdrom and Labrynna began to rebel, these items were forged to help the Hylians out. They were a great asset to the army of that time, as the two countries were skilled in Dark Arts, and were vulnerable to the power of these items. The war was soon over, and Hyrule become more isolated than ever before.

"Realizing the power behind these artifacts, the King had them hidden and locked up for none to find. Many sought out to find these legendary items, but none were successful. After the King died, the great speculation of where these items were was lost and died with the King…"

"So, what are these items called?" asked Link.

"Due to them being made of Light, they are called: Light Mask, Light Wings, Light Shield, and Light Armor. There were clues regarding the location of these three items…

"The first clue was 'You need Me when you are open.'  
The second clue was 'You need Me to find the heavens.'  
The third clue was 'You will find Me where I will most likely be needed.'  
The final clue was 'Wear Me or You will perish.'"

Link nodded to show that he understood what the Sages meant.

"We have two more stories to tell you that are about something we stumbled across real recent.

"We Sages were told by our ancestors to read a book through the Hero of Time's adventure. None of us knew that something happened between that time and now, until just a few days ago.

"Did you ever wonder where Ganondorf managed to find all those monsters that roamed Hyrule? We thought he got them from his evil power and Triforce. But we were wrong. The monsters came from a secluded realm known to very few due to its overpopulation of monsters. That realm is called the Beast Realm. It houses an item that is almost as powerful as the Master Sword. Its name is the Beast Sword. It is said that this sword allows the user to have animal instincts while maintaining human shape. As of right now, we have no idea where there may be a portal at.

"The Mirror of Twilight was not made in either the Twilight Realm or Hyrule. It was made in a remote realm that is one of the farthest corners of the Gateway Realm. The Gateway Realm is the place where all realms are connected. This realm is known as the Mirror Realm. All monsters there have the ability to reflect magic off of their bodies. The item you will be looking for there was used by the Hero of Time himself. The Mirror Shield. It will reflect all magic attacks back to the enemy.

"But be warned, if you happen to use both the Beast Sword and the Mirror Shield together… the results may be catastrophic."

Link, again, nodded to show that he understood. Realizing it was the last story he got ready to go when he heard something.

"Link… Link… LINK!" said a voice that sounded like it was echoed.

Startled, Link took the time to dig around in his bag for what could be making that noise. He felt something that he never felt before. When he pulled it out he saw that it was a mask from one of the Sages.

"Link, I'll be a good asset to helping you on your quest. For I hold knowledge of where these Light Items may be."

"Okay, where is the first item?"

"Link, your Master Sword alone will take of the _current_ leader of the Nightmare Realm. You will need those other items for when the time comes. Right now you should get back to Castle Town, find Zelda, and the two of you should get some clues on the whereabouts of the current Power bearer. Here I will transport you to the Southern Entrance to Castle Town."

Link immediately saw a shining beam come down and engulf him. He was transported back to Castle Town.

* * *

"You're Majesty! You're Majesty!" yelled an unknown being.

"What?!" a female voice answered.

"The Nightmare Realm had reopened its portal and targeted the World of Light."

"The World of Light you say?"

"Yes, I know that you have friends there and would want to help them."

"I had friends there…"

"Please allow me to take the Army and whatever monster we got under control with us, Princess Midna of the Twilight Throne!"

"I would, but… I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight after Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and I was returned to my original form. However, you could help by looking for a link to it. Oh, one more thing, don't ever call me that again. You are excused."

The little being bowed, which wasn't much for his nose almost touched the ground, and left.

Midna sighed. Life in the Twilight Realm was so boring. There wasn't as much action as there was in Hyrule. In fact there was no action at all.

She wished that there would be scuffle here and there, but nothing like what Zant pulled.

Little did Midna know that she would get to be a part of a battle that would be unlike any other.


	6. Invasion

**A/N: *Look's at last chapter's A/N* *Looks at post count of replies* You know what? Screw it! I am adding another chapter whether you like it or not! But I would appreciate it if someone would actually post something, here's looking at you, you lurkers. In case you didn't know, a lurker is someone who reads a story without an account. So, if you guys are not lurkers, then post something PLZ!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Invasion

Link felt his feet touch the ground after getting transported from the Mirror Chamber to the Southern Castle Town Entrance.

"Why didn't you transport me to the Castle itself?" Link asked the Sage's Mask.

"I would, but due to your absence, Hyrule Castle has been overrun with monsters. You will need to sneak past them, find people, and get clues as to the whereabouts of Zelda." the Sage replied.

Link simply nodded to show that he understood perfectly well what he had to do. Link ran up the stairs to the entrance to Castle Town. He stopped when he saw that there were a few Bulblins guarding the entrance. Link looked up and saw that there were also some Kargoroks flying over head.

Link took out his bow and arrow. He readied a bomb arrow. He aimed, took a shot, and it hit the middle of the group of Bulblins.

Link then took out his clawshots, and clipped the wings right off of the Kargoroks.

Link scanned the area to see if there were any more monsters. The area was void of all signs of life, so Link entered the large archway.

The town looked much different than before. It was full of monsters. There were swords stuck in the ground. When Link looked at them, he could see heads on them. They were heads of people that Link met in the Castle Town center. None of them were heads of the resistance or Zelda, the Ordonians, or any of Link's others friends.

A sword came down, and Link dodged the swipe. He looked up and saw a Darknut. Suddenly, a giant stream of arrows came down from all directions. Link started to roll around to dodge the arrows. He kept rolling, and rolled right into a few Bulblins. They whistled a tune unfamilair to Link, and he understood why. A low rumbling shook the ground as a couple of Bulbos. The Bulblins hopped onto the Bulbos. They charged right after Link, he dodged them and they ran right into the Darknut. It caused a huge uproar, and all the monsters went to that area to try to stop the fight.

Link continued on into the Castle. It was clear of all signs of monsters, in fact there were multiple camps set up in the courtyard. One of the tents had a huge symbol on it. It reminded Link of the resistance, but couldn't pinpoint why.

He continued to the entrance of the castle itself when aguard stopped him.

"Your name and business." the soldier demanded

"I am here to see Zelda." Link replied.

"Many people are here to see Zelda."

"Well, it's urgent."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Link, sir."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those teens running around in green or maybe that Purlo guy, he kept coming up to me asking if Zelda would participate in a game. What lunacy this town has become after the monsters!"

"No problem, I didn't know I had become such an icon."

"Well, right this way. I'll take you to Zelda."

Link followed the guard through the maze of tents. He led them to the graveyard where Zelda was standing staring at a large grave.

"I'll let you be." the guard whispered.

The guard left Link and Zelda alone in the Graveyard.

"Hey, Zelda. What are you looking at?" asked Link.

"Oh, hi Link. I was just looking at these graves. I never got the chance to find out who was on these until now." Zelda answered with a smile.

"Whose grave is that?"

"This grave is of one of the first Zeldas ever. It says here that she was the Zelda to help aid the Hero of Time in his quest as a kid. However, when the Link of that time drew the Master Sword, Zelda immediately drew power from deep within and disguised herself as a male Sheikah. Zelda then travelled all around Hyrule, trying to find the six other Sages. Unfortunately, Ganondorf managed to take over Hyrule Castle. He sent for his troops to find Zelda. They came back with a broken, beaten Zelda. Ganondorf then slaughtered the King right in front of her eyes. He then exiled her to the Gerudo Desert, where he said the Gerudo would 'take good care of her'. His plan was thwarted as Zelda became aggresive, and dispatched of the escort. Zelda, then teleported to the Temple of Time. There she waited for a few years. Link then awoke from his slumber. He helped Zelda with finding the Sages. After all of the Sages were found they entered into Ganondorf's stronghold. They worked together and managed to send Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm. Her tales ends in a peaceful yet painful way. Link was sent back in time. he was transported to Termina, where time moved a lot slower than here. Zelda awaited for his return, but he never came back. She waited and waited for decades. Many men tried to get her affection, but they failed. She died as a noble Queen, probably the most noble of them all."

"Wow. That was an interesting story. But anyways, Zelda I came here because we have to find the Power bearer."

"I was wondering who it could be. So many people here can become the next bearer."

"He lives on a remote island. It is out a little bit at sea; however, he did manage to kill some Darknuts."

"Let's get going then."

Link pulled out the Sage's mask, and asked them to be teleported to him. There was the familiar beam of light, and they were transported to a small village.

The village was peaceful. Nobody came running out with a weapon. They merely stared at the two as they tried tolocate the Power bearer. There hunt led them to a house situated at the edge of a large forest. A man came out, he looked just like what Link remembered him being. The man saw the two, and he asked them if they knew anything about the weird mark on his hand.

Both of them nodded, and held up their hands. The Triforce was glowing brighter than before.

"I am Rengjak of the wood. I am called that due to my superior woodcutting skills. You may call me Rengwood for short." said the Power bearer.

Link, again pulled out the sage's mask, and they were teleported back to Hyrule Castle.

There was a meeting going on, the Hylians were wanting to get rid of the monsters in the town.

Zelda asked the mask to transport them to the entrance to the Sacred Grove.

When they managed to refocus, they went straight into the woody area. The Skull Kid that usually guarded the area was gone. They managed to find their way into the area where the Triforce symbol was.

They stepped onto their respected Triforce piece, and a portal opened. On the other side of the portal was Midna. She managed to find her half of the portal.

She entered into the World of Light.

* * *

Sometime later, all the trained warriors of Hyrule had gathered, and decided to attack the Nightmare Realm. There plan was thwarted as the enemies came to them instead. They had brought only roughly fifty people, while Hyrule had hundreds.

A majority of the enemies gathered into 10 groups and transformed into the 10 shadows. Then, a wall came down, and the Hylians were split into groups. The Gorons were by themselves as were the Hylian Guard, but the resistance and Kakariko citizens managed to get together and so did the Zoras and Yetis.

A great battle ensued as the Darknut and Darkhammer fought the Gorons. The Dark duo killed many Gorons, this enraged Darbus. All of a sudden, he turned into Fyrus and destroyed the Dark duo in afew fell swoops. Fyrus turned back into Darbus and collapsed, exhausted.

The Hylian Guard had easily defeated Diababa and Armogohma. The Zoras were getting defeated with ease as the Deku Toad came crashing down, and crushed them. The Morpheel got destroyed, as did the Toad. However, the Aeralfos was dodging a lot of attacks. As a last resort attack, Ralis threw his spear and managed to hit the Aeralfos, killing it instantly.

Kakariko citizens and the resistance were in for the fight of their lives as Death Sword, Stallord, and Argorok came at once. Ashei and Telma guarded Shad who was still upset about Auru's death. Renado and Barnes used a giant bomb and a spell that would protect the Hylians, that destroyed the giant beasts.

Meanwhile, the leader of the Nightmare Realm decided to fight Zelda, Midna, Link, and Rengwood all at the same time. The only problem was that he didn't want to fight them there. He wanted to fight them back in his Realm. None of them had any clue as to where the portal was at. After asking the remaining warriors, they learned it was in North Hyrule Field. They went there, and began to search for the portal. Rengwood found it hidden beneath the bridge. They entered into the Nightmare Realm for the final confrontation with this monster.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the big battle. I can't wait for it to come up. It will most likely be posted tonight. Remember to R&R!**


	7. Nightmare Battle

**A/N: Now that's what I'm talking about! The Replies have gone up! Anywho, I will give away a little spoiler for all y'alls. SPOILER: the last seven chapters before the Epilogue are all dedicated to one MASSIVE battle. Each chapter is seperated into two parts, meaning there are a total of Fourteen ****ing PARTS!! Now, the last thing that I want to say here is that anybody that posts a reply to every chapter, will get a congrates at the end of the story. Now, finally back to the story. R&R!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Nightmare Battle

The mysterious man was being chased. He was being chased by four of hisgreatest enemies. Already every one of them had sustained some sort of injury. Midna was frustrated because she got blood in her hair. Zelda was upset that her favorite outfit got some cuts and stains on it. However, Link and Rengwood were both still charging after this mysterious man. The same man that brought all of this hell upon Hyrule.

As the leader was being chased by Link and Rengwood; Zelda and Midna hovered about, and shot arrows and magic at the leader. The mysterious man turned around. He gathered in a black energy, and released. It caused a shock wave to emit from him. The shock wave knocked all of the Hero's friends and himself off their feet, they all landed several feet away from where they were.

The leader had landed. He took off his mask. Link got up and looked at him. He was wearing another mask. When the leader moved, he moved with incredible speed. He then put a third mask on, and hit Link. Rengwood charged the leader. The leader simply traded masks for his first, and then held out his hand. Rengwood landed a punch right on Link, as the leader had teleported him there. The leader looked at Link with pity.

He then spoke in a deep, grave voice. He said, "That's all the Hero can do?"

Midna got up just in time to hear that. She became angry that this man was poking fun at one of her few friends in the Light World. She then charged after the leader in an enraged state.

The leader was too busy taunting Link that he didn't even see Midna move. Midna created a magic blast. She let the blast go after the leader, the leader ignored it. At the last second, he dodged the blast, and then hit Midna with one of his own.

Midna was shocked at both how he easily dodged hers and how much force was put into his. She grunted in pain and was sent tumbling backwards. When the dust cleared around from Midna, she was clad in her Fused Shadows. The leader took note of this, and quickly got his own armor on.

They both began to hover about in the everlasting black sky. Midna was having a very hard time finding him as he was all black. The only indication that she got of his location was when he charged up a blast, but he would soon travel to another spot after the blast was released.

Midna was beginnning to take a lot of damage. She was wondering if her Fused Shadows would last long enough. Then it was over.

The leader managed to hit her squarely with a blast. The blast knocked her unconscious. She fell. She began to fall faster and faster. When she landed, it was not on the ground, it was in the arms of Zelda. Zelda set her down, and then the remaining fighters got ready to finish the leader once and for all.

The leader put his armor away. He then said, "So, three Triforce wielders against one wielder."

Link, Rengwood, and Zelda were shocked at this news.

"Ganondorf was the original bearer of the Triforce of Darkness. I managed to steal it from him, and then he got captured by the Sages and was tried for messing with the Godesses powers." The leader said as he held up his right hand, it had a small, black upside down triangle.

Knowing that getting rid of him was even more important, Link drew his Master Sword, Rengwood put on his Iron Gloves, and Zelda drew a Light Arrow out of her quiver.

The leader simply sighed and transformeed into a huge monster. This monster was a combination of the ten monsters from before. However, he was no match for the combined forces of the Golden Power. He was destroyed within what seemed like a matter of minutes, or so they thought. Instead of him dying, he transformed again. This time it was into a half-Ganondorf, half-Zant form. Link immediately destroyed the Ganondorf half, allowing the Zant half to take over.

The leader began to teleport around the area they were fighting. Rengwood then got an idea, he asked Link and Zelda to jump when he told them to. He charged up his arm for a punch that would give away the location of their enemy. Right before punched the ground he yelled. Zelda managed to make both her and Link hover. The leader lost his concentration from that, and Zelda sent Link rocketing towards the leader. Link drove his sword right through the leader's head. He didn't scream. In fact all he did was fall over. Zelda quickly checked him for any signs of life, but there were none.

When everyone heard mthis great news, they sighed a sigh of great relief. Midna had then begun to get up, when she felt a strong breeze. All four of them turned and looked at the portal, it was closing. They all made a mad dash for it. Rengwood went through first, then Zelda, followed by Midna, and finally Link squeezed his way through.

This journey had caused them to become extremely exhausted. They all headed towards Castle Town. They made it to the entrance when some guards came to help them through to the Castle. There they awaited treatment for their injuries.

_It's all over_, Link thought to himself.

_No, Link. You couldn't be any more wrong about this..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Next chapter will be short compared to these last few. But don't worry, the length will pick back up after the next one. And remember to R&R!!!**


	8. The Aftermath

**A/N: I am going to start up a Zelda boss battle. This is a forum, not a chapter. Now whoever wants to take part in it may do so, but only if you have an account. You must state that you want to in areply to this chapter. Rules to the battle will be provided by me on the forum. The name of the actual forum is The Legend of Zelda Fun and Games. Topic is called Zelda Boss Battles (Discussion Thread) with rules and brackets. Yes, that's right brackets, in fact there's 4 of them. Now as always R&R!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Link, Rengwood, Zelda, and Midna awoke.

They were all laying on beds. Link started to think that he would have to wake up soon, go to the ranch, and help with herding goats. When he realized where he was, he almost yelled. He was in the newly remodeled Hyrule Castle.

Link then took time to examine his wounds. He wasn't in that bad of shape, except for the fact that he hurt a lot more. He closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

When Link awoke this time, he felt much better. Suddenly, out of nowhere, his Triforce started to glow. He looked around, no one was on the hospital wing, but him. He then had a hunch that they were calling for him to see if he was okay. Link then headed downstairs to the dining hall. He entered. There, at the end of a long table was Midna, Rengwood, and Zelda. He went to join them; as he got closer, his Triforce glowed brighter. The brightness drained him of energy, he collapsed.

Link began to stir. He was in a place high in the heavens. Behind him was palace. He figured that that was the Palace of the Heavens. He heard that only true Hero's got to go there. After they died that is.

Link then began to get up. When he was standing, he saw a green light. Out of the green light came a Godess. It was Farore.

"Link, I, Farore, used my power to create another Triforce. My brethren helped me with this. They agreed that it would be for the best for this upcoming battle. These three Triforces are the Triforce of Stone, the Triforce of Water, and the Triforce of Fire. The three bearers of are three of ypur allies. One belongs to darbus, one belongs to Ralis, and one belongs to Yeto. But be warned, as Darbus's Triforce has the ability to turn him into Fyrus. He could then go on a rampage, and destroy everything in his path. Now, Link you six wil gather together for abattle like none you have ever faced before." said Farore.

Link was then sent back to his own body, and he tried to readjust himself back into his seat. Midna was looking at them all with a suspicious look to her.

After they got done eating, they headed out. They headed straight for the Sacred Grove. Link, Zelda, and Rengwood said good-bye to Midna as she stepped through the portal.

"Don't destroy the portal this time, Midna." Link said.

"Of course not." was Midna's reply. She stepped through the portal to return to her home.

* * *

In a dark corner of the Nightmare Realm, there was a temple. It housed a lot of power, as there were six Triforce bearers at a meeting. These Triforces were the Triforce of Pain, the Triforce of Darkness, the Triforce of Demise, the Triforce of Shadows, the Triforce of Mayhem, and the Triforce of Destruction. These Triforces were black, instead of gold.

"It's been years, hasn't it?" asked the Triforce of Destruction's wielder.

"Fifteen years to be exact." the Triforce of Mayhem's wielder replied.

"we are gathered here today to continue what our previous leader could not succeed in doing. And that was to take all of Hyrule. I knew that he would not last for long, but his role was good for how it set the stage for us. Hyrule is already in chaos. Now, we just have to be careful of the Triforces, as they are the only force that can take us. However, if they bring their friend back, then we will have to worry about the Fused Shadows, too. Now here is the plan..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, if this chapter lacks any detail. Next 8 chapters are all going to be made up from beginning to end, I did not write any section of them at all, so it will probably begin to suck as bad as my first four chapters did. lol. And remember, I pity the fool. No, no that was a joke. I was going to say for all of you to R&R.**


End file.
